The Day She Snapped
by Wolf-Shadow77
Summary: A story about how Orange goes from being a happy, normal robot to something much darker. Involves BluexOrange and Human!WCCxOC. Takes place in the Hard Rain campaign of Left 4 Dead 2
1. Chapter 1

**Hope that you enjoy this story, being that you took the time to go to my account and look for it since Mature fics don't show up in the directory lol. Anyway, some help might be that Dennis Ferguson is a humanized Weighted Companion Cube, and Arcadia Weiss is the OC of a good friend. In this story, Orange and Blue are together and it is assumed that they have been for quite a while. Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Orange, Blue, Arcadia and Dennis hopped out of the boat and prepared themselves. Blue made sure his pistols were full and adjusted the scope on his rifle. Dennis kept his distance from Blue as usual, looking over his machete. Arcadia secured a first aid kit on Dennis' back, making sure his shotgun was easily accessible. He thanked her and handed her a nearby axe. Although a bit heavy for her, she took it. She wasn't good with bigger guns, so she stuck with a pair of pistols. Orange adjusted her AK-47, a health pack and crowbar perched on her back. She turned to Blue and watched him take out a couple of zombies. He turned to her in return, waving with his pistol.<p>

"Ready to go?" Dennis asked all of them. Blue nodded. Orange stood up straight and clutched her gun ecstatically.

"Yep!" Orange spouted giddily.

"Not…Not really…" Arcadia said. "But then again, I'm sure none of us actually _want_ to go, so… Yes, I suppose I'm ready." She muttered.

"Oh come on, Arcadia, speak for yourself! Killing zombies is FUN!" Orange said with gusto.

"Is that why you startled those witches on purpose and almost got us all killed?" Dennis sneered at the tall robot. She rolled her eye and faced away from him.

"Whatever, it was fine. You're alive, aren't you? Besides, you were dragging your feet back there and needed a little pick-me-up." She tried to look at the attack optimistically.

"Pick-me-up? Those things knocked us on our asses!" The pink eyed man snapped.

"Whatever, let's go, let's go!" She beckoned the two humans to follow her and took Blue's arm, dragging him into the Burger Tank. She picked up a Molotov cocktail and put it in her health pack strap to keep it secure. The others grabbed pipe bombs and Molotovs as well.

Blue seemed a bit concerned by Orange's enthusiasm in killing things, but he shrugged it off and figured it was probably for the good of their survival that they had a good hunter on their team. They ran out pas the old gas station and up over the fence, shooting at zombies as they went. Dennis stopped in his tracks; he heard the spine tingling, eerie sobbing of a witch. He turned towards his team and held his hand out, halting them. They all stopped and Arcadia hung onto Blue's arm for comfort. Dennis crept up on her, gun at the ready to end her. She growled, her sobbing stopped and she twisted her body to face him. She stared at him, her horrible eyes glowing. Her growls and vocalizations became louder and fiercer. She stood up and screamed at him. Just before he pulled the trigger, Orange bolted forward and shot her in the mouth, practically shooting the top half of her head off. Blood splattered over the two and Dennis stood up angrily. He wiped the blood from his face and yelled at her.

"What is your problem?" He barked at her. She shrugged and put a hand on her hip.

"You were taking too long. I was just saving you time! We don't have all day. Besides, it looked like it could be fun." She walked off and began climbing the ladder on the back of a parked trailer.

"What in god's name is her deal?" Dennis said, his mouth hanging open. Arc came up to him and clung to him instead, hugging his arm and still clutching her axe tight. Blue climbed the ladder behind her, trying to think of a way to confront her about the way she'd been acting up.


	2. Chapter 2

As they went on, Arcadia never left Dennis' side. She was extremely scared of being hit by zombies even though she already had been hit a few times. She had some band-aids here and there, and she tried to make sure Dennis was constantly well. The robots usually only needed some electrical tape or end caps for loose wires. However, they also kept first aid supplies for their organic teammates.

They made their way out onto the street and walked up in the direction of an abandoned yard sale. Extra ammo and guns were scattered on the tables amongst other useless items. Orange looked about, seeking a new melee weapon.

"This crowbar sucks; I need something I can actually take people out with." She said, looking at the blunt weapon.

"…People?" Blue asked. It sounded a bit odd to him for her to refer to the zombies as people.

"Hm, sorry; I mean zombies. They were people, once, I guess…" She shrugged. Blue agreed. However, this fact was a bit depressing and caused Arcadia to feel even worse about killing them.

"Ohh…" She groaned, clutching Dennis' arm tighter. Dennis patted her on the back.

"Don't worry about it, Arc, these people…er…zombies, are all faceless drones. None of them are individual. Not anymore. Don't feel bad for them; you'll only end up getting hurt." He said. Arc nodded and leaned into him. A zombie ran up to them and Dennis' sudden movement of slashing at it with his machete startled her, causing her to fall off of his shoulder and nearly trip. She regained her composure and stood up again, dusting herself off. Dennis saw her and shrugged at her, silently apologizing.

They moved on from the yard sale and Arcadia took note of the drops she began to feel. She looked up and flinched as drops fell on her face. Dennis looked back at her and called her inside, waving a hand at her. She ran inside and out of the light rain and hugged herself. She looked at the group and worried that they would leave her behind.

"Wait up!" She called. She sprinted up to Dennis and once again she was latched to him like a koala to a tree. Orange walked out of the house, searching right and left for the safehouse.

"Look!" Blue pointed to the large sugar mill behind the neighborhood and they made their way to the first house in front of it. A faint growl was heard off to the left and none of them paid it any mind. As it became louder, Arcadia clutched her man tighter, scared and edgy. Orange began looking around, her guard up high. The high screech of a leaping hunter startled them as it tackled Blue, clawing as his chassis and arms. He screamed, shoving at it and attempting to get away from it. Orange ran up behind him, all of them shooting at it. Blue let out a heavy sigh, relieved to have it off of him. Orange took his hands and helped him stand up, holding her health kit. She took out the electrical tape and Blue shook his head.

"Wait until we get to the safe house." He beeped. She followed him and the others to the small safehouse. Orange began applying tape to Blue's 'wounds' and scratches, Dennis restocked on ammo and Arcadia made sure the door was shut tight.

"Thank you, Orange~" He said to her, giving her a quick kiss. She giggled and restocked her ammo as well, still sad that she couldn't find a more decent melee weapon. Without hesitation, Orange bounded down the stairs and undid the bar on the door.

"Hey, hey, what the hell are you doing?" Dennis shouted angrily at her, looking down at her.

"Come oonnnn! I wanna fight zombies!" She said, antsy.

"Well… the rest of us don't….Maybe we could rest a while longer?" Arcadia said quietly. "Besides…it's raining…I don't wanna go out in the rain…"

"Oh come on, the sugar mill is _right here_, you won't be in the rain THAT often." Orange told her, hand still on the latch.

"Come back up, dear. We're not ready to go yet." Blue sighed. He didn't want her going overboard with the zombie thing. She huffed and crossed her arms, staring up at him.

"Well then. If you all aren't ready, then I'll just go out by myself!" She said, walking out and raising her gun to the ready.

"Oh no...Orange! Don't!" Blue called, rushing down the stairs. "Orange, you'll get killed out there! Don't go by yourself…" He said with concern.

"Come on, they're just zombies. If you don't want me out by myself then hurry up and get out here." She said, turning to shoot another group.

"Okay, okay." He said, rushing back in to get his gun. He heard a loud scream and stopped, gun in hand, at the top of the stairs. Almost as if out of nowhere, a charger had advanced on Orange and was pummeling her into the ground.

"HELP! AAAAAAHHH! OH GOD IT'S CRUSHING ME!" She screamed. Blue ran out as fast as he could, tripping on a dead body and having to crown the charger from the ground. It fell to the ground dead and Orange fell with it.

"H~elp!" She said a bit quieter. She looked up at Blue as he rose from the mud and crouched down to revive her. As she came to her feet, Blue gave her a stern look.

"You see now why we go as a group?" He growled.

"Yeah, yeah…" She said. "Gnnn.." She touched a broken piston on her arm and seethed. She took out the electrical tape and headed back inside. Blue took the tape from her and fastened it around the piston with care.

"Better?" He asked. She moved her arm up and down, making sure it didn't untape.

"Yeah… looks fine.." She said with a sigh.

"Now you know. Wait until we're all ready." He wagged a finger at her. She rolled her eye and stayed at the bottom of the stairs, picking off zombies from the slots in the door. Blue decided it was probably better that she did that than to go out there with the zombies rushing at them. However, he said nothing as to not encourage her. She hummed a little song, although out of tune, as she shot them.

"She's starting to scare me…" Arc whispered. Dennis nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Blue, your lady is turning into a real freak." Dennis pointed at the stocky robot. Blue glared back and waved Dennis' hand away from his face.

"Shut up!" Blue attempted to defend his love although he was starting to feel mutual. "She's just trying to defend us! She's looking at this the positive way! She's trying not to let this depressing situation get her down. Maybe we should all take a more positive look, like her!" He didn't even know what he was saying.

"Yeah, no." Both of them glared at Blue and crossed their arms. "You're just standing up with her because you sleep with her." Blue was shocked. Dennis was being extremely rude.

"HEY! Come on, wouldn't YOU stand up for Arcadia?" Blue wasn't doing a very good job at defending himself.

"Irrelevant, she'd never become a killing machine. She can't glitch out like that…._THING_ you're dating." Dennis barked back.

"Screw you, Ferguson!" Blue turned away from Dennis, filled with rage. "Let's just go already…" He walked down and handed Orange more ammo. He kissed her on the cheek and opened the door for her, worrying that he was enabling her further. But he had to go against Dennis. He just hated him so much… Orange gave him a happy look and pranced out the door, shooting at the zombies that stood in groups.


	3. Chapter 3

Dennis and Arcadia came down the stairs and joined the bots, Dennis shooting and Arcadia hiding behind him. Dennis saw a single, frail looking zombie coming and pointed at it, pushing Arc in its direction.

"Get it, Arc!" He was trying to eliminate her fears by making her face them. She screamed as it limped and tried to run at her, stumbling. Her hands were shaking and her heart was racing. She closed her eyes and swung.

-SLICE-

She held the axe close now, opening her eyes with a dead, bleeding zombie headless on the ground before her.

"I did it…I DID IT!" She said excitedly. Dennis smiled, whirling around back at her to see her smiling face. He reloaded his gun, the 10 or so zombies he took out ate up his ammo like crazy.

"Good job, Arc!" Dennis patted her on the back. At least her confidence was rising. Meanwhile, Orange and Blue were back-to-back in the sugar mill, firing off rounds at the undead. Orange giggled and her happy expression reflected the joy she got from wasting the zombies. Blue reloaded and nudged Orange, pointing her in the direction of an oncoming Spitter.

"Orange, get her! I've got to reload!" Blue alerted her. Just before she could turn and shoot it, Dennis already had her beat. Orange grumbled and clutched her gun harder. She was starting to think that Dennis wasn't a very good teammate. She didn't like him, not one bit. She walked out of the mill and out into the rain, clubbing zombies with her crowbar. She had a very angry look on her face; she almost _wanted_ a horde to advance on them. Piddly little groups of zombies here and there weren't enough for her.

"Orange, hey…" Blue came up to her and put a hand on her back. "Are you okay?" A flash of lightning flashed up above and Orange looked up into the rain for a moment. "….Orange?" He said again.

"I'm FINE. It's just…Dennis. He doesn't think that killing zombies is a good thing, does he? But it is! It's a very good thing to kill zombies!" She said, waving her arms around as she spoke, walking in circles. As she continued to pace and huff, Blue became even more worried about her He took her hand and stopped her.

"Let's just go, okay?" He said, leading her around to the small building between the two open areas. He picked up some ammo and grabbed adrenaline for the humans. Orange couldn't care less about those two; she didn't bother grabbing supplies for them. What did they ever do for her? Anything they'd ever done for her, she was sure Blue could do it better. She muttered to herself about these things, making her seem even more unstable. Blue watched her go, shooting at the creatures that crept up on her. This woman had no fear; she had no regard for their lives, past or present. She seemed as though her love for killing them was a love stronger than her love for Blue. The very thought that this could be true crushed him.

Dennis and Arcadia rounded the corner ahead, attempting to stay ahead of the bots. Arcadia went inside the shack to get out of the rain for a moment and leaned against the wall. Dennis came in with her and picked up a bottle of pills, taking a couple. Pain killers would hopefully get rid of his headache, along with the pain he felt in his legs. Arcadia rolled down her sleeves and rubbed her arms, trying to warm up from the cold rain.

"Cold?" Dennis asked her. She nodded silently as he held his arms out.

"Thanks~" She said, still hugging herself as she snuggled into his chest. The bots came upon the shack and Orange opened it up to look for supplies. The hugging couple looked at her and she glared at Dennis, the thunder that boomed this time becoming louder. Orange walked away from the shack and never said a word. She picked up a propane tank and threw it amongst the rubble; zombies heard her and began to rush at them. Before they could reach her, she stood back and shot the tank, zombies' bodies and limbs erupting from the spot and littering the ground. Orange laughed; this put her in a good mood.

"Come on, guys!" She said, beckoning them to traverse the rubble with her. She began stepping over chunks of cement and broken rebar to get inside the sugar mill up ahead. Blue hesitantly followed her, looking forward to the safehouse when they got there. Dennis gave Arc a quick kiss and held the door open for her, hoping they could keep their distance from the robots. Dennis didn't trust Orange OR Blue. He just never liked either of them. Arcadia didn't know how to feel. She used to be Orange's friend; they used to get along and be very close, but recently, it seemed Orange couldn't care less. She was sure that Orange disliked Dennis enough to disregard Arcadia as well. Orange ran ahead, shooting a large group of zombies that were gathered in front of the factory section of the mill. There must have been 30 of them! She excitedly shot almost all of them by herself, giggling as she took out the last one. Blue ran after her, worried about her running ahead again.

"Orange! Come on, I told you to stay with the group! We all need each other and-" Dennis laughed as Blue said this, causing Blue to stop mid-sentence. He glared at Dennis for a while, turning back to her. "…anyway….We need each other and can't get along by ourselves. At least as far as I know, I need you. I can't speak for them, but _I_ need you." Blue took her hand and she pulled back.

"Yeah I know; come on! No time for this." She said to him, walking backwards. He started to walk with her as she faced forward again when they heard loud coughing sounds. Dennis stopped and listened, trying to find it before it found them. Orange continued on, blasting obstacles from her path and Blue stayed back to find the smoker.

Suddenly they heard that familiar cough as it lashed out and constricted Arcadia, dragging her across the rubble and rebar.

"HELP! OW!" She screamed as it took her further and further from the group. Dennis held her and attempted to keep her from being dragged while Blue scrambled to aim his sniper rifle in a hurry. He managed to hit it in the stomach, knocking it back from holding her. He pulled the trigger again and nailed him in the head, sending out a cloud of horrible smoke. Blue ran down into the rain to help them and handed Arcadia the adrenaline he was carrying.

"Thanks, guys…" Arcadia said, jamming the needle into her leg. "FFFFFFNNNNNNNNnnnnnnn…" She shook her head and was even edgier than before. Lightning and thunder flashed and boomed, scaring her. She quickly latched onto Dennis' arm and her heart started pounding. "Hey…Where's Orange?" She asked. According to the loud laughing and gunshots they heard up ahead, they could guess.

"Come on, I better make sure she doesn't get her arm ripped off by another charger." Blue sighed. As Dennis and Arcadia followed Blue, they felt a little less weary of him. They knew his heart was in the right place, but being associated with Orange obviously kept them on the skeptical side.

"Quit dragging your feet!" Orange yelled to them from the end of the large machine in the building they were traveling through. She kicked a zombie to the ground and shot it right between the eyes, giggling like mad. Blue could not stop worrying about her outlook on this crisis. Sure, it was healthy to maintain a positive attitude, not let the world get you down, but Orange was a bit too positive….Scratch that, _much_ too positive. She was not only just ignoring the depressing aspects of the zombie infection, but embracing her good hunting skills. The woman had become a horrible, sick sadist; this was extremely unnerving (along with unattractive) to Blue.

She continued with her blood harvest as the others approached her. Dennis and Arc remained keeping their distance and Blue cautiously approached her. She ignored him and tried to go on shooting until she realized all her ammo had depleted.

"Man, this stuff doesn't last, does it?" She said, pulling out her crowbar and braining a few of the stumbling monsters.

"Orange…" Blue started. She remained unaware of his presence.

"I think there's some ammo in that trailer over there." She began to walk away from him and stopped before a witch. "Aw man…I wish I had some ammo! I always run out _just_ at the right time, don't I? UGH!" She complained.

"ORANGE!" He shouted, startling the witch. She turned to him, as did the witch, looking a tad annoyed. The witch growled and snarled, slowly standing up. Her growls became louder and louder before she bolted towards Blue, emitting that ear-splitting, blood curdling scream. Blue was prepared this time, raising his scope to his eye and crowning her, the contents of her head bursting and leaving the witch's body to fall limp on the ground.

"…ooOOOOOOooohhh~!" Orange said, impressed. He caught up to her and replenished the clip in his gun, standing next to her. "hehehehehehehe…Hey, Blue…" She started, that odd, giddy tone in her voice. She put her bloody hands on him and slowly wrapped him in a hug, continued to giggle. "I like the way you handle that gun, Blue~" This was alarming. How could she even think about these things at a moment like this? He stood awkwardly trapped in her embrace, a little more concerned now.

"Um…Why?" He asked, his voice shaking a little. She pressed herself close to him and held him tighter, putting her face close to his.

"It's sexy~" She said, highly disturbing him. She kissed him on the side of his face, the orange shock emitting from her face and running up the side of his. He attempted to escape her grip as he became more and more creeped out.

"Yeah….uh, Orange? We…" He said, wiggling out of her grasp. "….Should get more ammo." He couldn't say what was on his mind.

"Good plan~" She said, giving him a happy and slightly suggestive look. Blue nervously laughed and walked ahead of her, switching to a more scared expression. He never thought he would ever fear his own lover; he never ever imagined that Orange could be this...**demon** she had become.

He picked up some ammo off the table inside the trailer and looked over, hoping to get something a little different. He picked up a shotgun, looking it over and shrugging. This might help him out a little more for groups of zombies and close range. He left his sniper rifle behind and began to go back out.

Orange grabbed some ammo as well, reloading her well loved AK-47. She turned and saw something in the corner, her eye growing wide. She gasped and looked over this glorious thing. It had gleaming silver teeth and the blood stains on it suggested that it was a very effective weapon. She dropped her crowbar and picked it up, that mad giggle starting again. Blue looked at her before he exited the room and his pupil shrank.

"Dear GOD." Blue stepped back and clutched his gun, fearing her, truly fearing her, as she turned and looked at him. Orange had found the single greatest weapon she had ever put her hands on: A chainsaw.


	4. Chapter 4

"O-Orange put that down!" Blue could tell that this weapon was not going to be good for the rest of them. He wanted to approach her, but he was too afraid.

"FINALLY! I find a melee weapon that can really do some damage!" She said excitedly. "…wait a minute, what did you just say?" She looked at Blue.

"I….I asked you to p-put…the chainsaw…down…" He said slowly in a shaky and nervous voice. She glared at him and grumbled.

"WHY?" She snapped. "I finally find a good weapon and you're scaaaaaared~! Grow a pair, Blue, geeeeez!" She rolled her eye sarcastically.

Arcadia hugged Dennis' arm tight, watching as Orange approached Blue with her new weapon.

"Denniiiss! She's gonna hurt him!" Arc said, tears welling up in her eyes. He hugged her close, petting her head and watching them.

"It's okay…It's okay…" Dennis comforted Arcadia.

"Orange…Please, don't…" Blue said, switching his glance between his threat and her weapon. She stopped and stared at him.

"What did you think I was going to do? You're not a zombie, Blue. I have no interest in killing _you._" She clarified. She pranced out the door and saw a group of about 10 zombies, picking up her pace to try out her new toy.

Arcadia let out a heavy sigh of relief, running over and hugging Blue.

"I'm so glad you're okay! You're so brave! I hope you can convince her to stop this craziness!" She shivered as she embraced him, his cold, wet chassis stinging her with its extremely chilling temperature. She quickly let go, coming back to her slightly irritated boyfriend. He, although still cold, was definitely much warmer than the stocky robot.

"Yeah, that was a little nerve-wracking." Dennis said as they started into the building and up the stairs. Dennis knew Blue was having a really hard time with her right now, and for once, he actually felt bad for him.

"Hey, Blue…" Dennis said, rounding the corner and up onto the next set of steps. "I know you're kind of…um…having trouble with your woman. So, if it helps, I can help you if you need to stand up to her and say something." Dennis offered.

"….Thanks." Blue replied a tad awkwardly. He wasn't used to being on friendly terms with him. Then again, everything had gone topsy-turvy today. Blue didn't know what he thought anymore. He was becoming friends with his enemy and his girlfriend had gone crazy enough to make him question the strength of his love for her.

"Maybe by the time we get back to the boat, she'll calm down…I really, really don't want to see her go down this path. Plus…I'm afraid that she is getting to a level in which I…I…. I may have to…" He said sullenly, letting out a shaky sigh. "I don't want to leave her…but I might have to…For my safety. For everyone's safety." Blue trudged up the stairs sadly, hoping his tall, stringy companion would soon come to her senses.

"Hey, wait up!" Orange ran up the stairs, blood staining her with casing. Blue turned to look at her and jumped a little, startled by her appearance.

"Yeesh…" Dennis said, appalled by her.

"Yeah…" Blue took her hand and held it loosely as he ascended the staircase. She clutched his hand tight and giggled, giving him a happy blink, her lower lid remaining raised in a giddy look. He raised his lower lid nervously, giving her a fake look. She ran faster up the stairs, causing Blue to stumble up with her, losing his footing and falling.

"Hey! Wait up! Come on…" He said, standing up slowly. "At least warn me before you do that.." He grumbled.

"Sorry." She shrugged, looking at him as he rose up. She ran up by herself and Blue shook his head.

"I'm so worried about her…" He sighed. Dennis patted him on the back, realizing how cold he was and stopping. Orange whacked at a couple of zombies, saving her fuel for larger groups.

"Hurry up!" She called down the stairs. The three of them muttered amongst each other as they continued their trip to the top, all of them angry at her in their own way.

"The rest of us aren't quite as eager to become killing machines, you know!" Dennis yelled up at her. Arcadia seethed, hugging him tighter.

"Don't make her angry, Dennis!" She said to him quietly, worried about his hot headedness. Orange grumbled audibly and managed to swing hard enough at a zombie to knock its body into two pieces without the motor even running. Blue joined her at the top and stood beside her, walking with her towards the elevator.

"You feeling okay? Is there someone you're mad at?" He asked, trying to reach the root of her sudden eagerness for killing.

"…No, not really. I feel fine." She said, thinking a moment. "Well, I am mad that you're not being supportive of something I've taken interest in." She said a bit defensively. "And Dennis is being mean about it, too." She growled, clutching her weapon tighter.

"Calm down, calm down.." He put his arm around her and gave her a loose side hug as they rounded the corner. "See… We are unsupportive because…Honestly, you aren't the same anymore. Dennis thinks…maybe some water damaged your processor or something." He said, trying to remain calm and collected.

"You think I'm _damaged_? You don't think I can change on my own? Is that what you think?" She said, stepping away from him and glaring.

"O-Orange, please… I…I miss you.." He took her hands as best he could, setting his gun down. She kept her hands on the chainsaw as he fully embraced her and remained defensive. As Blue gently rubbed his hand on her back, he took note of the chainsaw between them. If she wouldn't put it down to hug him, she obviously loved it more than him.

"Orange…" He started, still pressed into her. "I'm…" He backed up off of her and couldn't possibly continue his thought. "..nevermind. I can see how things are." He walked away from her slowly, picking up his gun and waiting by the elevator for Dennis and Arcadia.

However, they probably wouldn't be coming. They were currently huddled together, trying to stay warm and safe. After about a minute, Blue went off to look for them.

"Hey, ARC! DENNIS!" He called. Before he could go too far, Orange had leapt at the elevator button, embracing the idea of an oncoming horde. "Orange! What are you doing! We don't even know if those two are okay!" He said, turning to her as he readied his shotgun. He blasted a couple of climbing zombies and Orange took out the ones coming up behind them. A mass of the horde racing up the stairs ran towards the huddling couple and Dennis stood up quickly to defend his blonde girlfriend. He fired away at the oncoming threats, hoping she'd get up and help him, although unlikely. Blue tossed a pipe bomb at the bottom of the stairs, watching them leap down at it, some perishing from the fall. Orange continued to drill into them, laughing loudly as she took them out, blood spewing in all directions. As the elevator arrived and the pipe bomb combusted, a sudden silence came about them as the horde had been defeated. The rain was increasing, the thunder becoming louder. Orange was obviously not done fighting zombies.

Lightning was flashing much more frequently, and among the loud, fast winds and the sound of rain hitting obstacles and thunder, it was becoming hard to hear.

"Geez! This is one hell of a storm!" Blue yelled. Orange ignored him, looking around.

"Where are the other two?" She asked. Blue felt uplifted that she cared. She slowly walked around and through the noise, forgot to silence and turn off her chainsaw. She rounded the corner, nearing them.

"Deeeenniiiiisss? Arcaaaaaadiaaaa?" She called out in an eerie, spine-tingling way. Arc clung to his arm as she approached and tried to hide. Orange stood in front of them and hadn't seen them yet.

"Uh oh…" Arc whispered, feeling a certain sensation, though trying to stay hidden. She tried to resist it but alas, she startled Orange with a short coughing fit. She turned to them and readied her chainsaw, thinking that Arc might have been a smoker. She saw the two of them cuddling in the corner and raised her lower lid, most of her scary appearance coming from her face since most of the blood had washed off in the rain.

"_**There**_ you are!" She said happily. She stared at them a moment. "Come on, let's go fight zombies!" She said, her volume increasing over a loud rumble of thunder. They stayed silent, staring at her chainsaw. She walked away and noticed it was still on. "Oops! Hehe, don't want to waste fuel, do I?" She said, looking back at them with a crazed look.

"….I'm scared…" Arc said as Dennis stood up.

"It's okay. We just need to protect ourselves and keep our distance." He said. He took another couple of pain pills, hoping his aching arms would numb. Arc took his hand as she stood up, hugging him tight as lightning startled her and she jumped when the thunder boomed. Her whole form shivered in fear, cold and weakness.

Blue waited in the elevator and the others joined him, Orange stepping in last. They all kept their distance, but she would keep close to Blue naturally. As the elevator slowly lowered into the corn field, she rubbed Blue's arm, suggesting that she was still thinking about how much she enjoyed watching him fight. She gave him a quick kiss and he obviously didn't want that. He gave her an odd look and Orange ignored any negative emotions he would emit. She merely stood up straight and watched the elevator reach the ground, bounding out and revving up her chainsaw as soon as the door opened.

She ran through the corn, searching for zombies. The rain made it incredibly hard to see and she was unable to see more than ten to fifteen feet ahead of her. The heavy clouds made the sky look dark and let through nearly no light, save for quick flashes of lightning. She activated her night vision and looked around, seeing some movement through the corn. She rushed ahead, giggling and heading for them. Once she managed to trudge through the thick mud and corn, she saw a group of growling monsters and revved up her chainsaw again. Before she could begin to take to them, she heard a loud roar. Blue rushed ahead, extremely worried, once he heard it. Arcadia and Dennis, too, came to their aid.

A tank burst through the crowd of undead, lashing an arm out at the tall, feminine robot, and she was flung towards the gas station. She grunted, standing herself up slowly.

"ORANGE!" Blue yelled, running towards her. She shook it off as she rose, trying to regain her composure. She once again rushed at the beast, her chainsaw roaring. She tackled its leg with her saw and dug deep into its thick skin and deformed muscles, near cutting through the entire thing without being hit. He flung her away again, his arm hanging on by a thread, attached only by bone. He roared and howled in pain as he ripped up a chunk of cement and chucked it at her, only barely missing. She finished off his leg and pushed the gnashing teeth of her glorious weapon into his stomach as he cried out in rage and pain. In a moment of weakness, he managed to let the bot push him on his back and she jumped atop his body, driving her chainsaw into his neck, his growls and hollers coming out gurgled and obstructed by blood. He had lost; he was down, and once his head touched the pavement, independent from his body, he was defeated. Orange stood on his body and continued to giggle with pride, amazed with herself. Her giggle slowly transformed into the disgusting cackle of a cold blooded killer.

Blue watched in awe. He felt like he was going to be sick. To see her acting this way, to see her become something she was not, something she had never been. Orange was in no way anything like before. Blue was gazing upon a stranger with a familiar face. He approached her and his hands were shaking in fear.

"….Orange…" He didn't even want to call her this anymore. He felt it was too personal, it hurt too much. This wasn't Orange, he knew he couldn't call her this anymore. She ignored him and glared at her chainsaw.

"Dang…out of gas." This was his chance! He could finally say something, less fearful than before.

"P-BODY!" He yelled, knowing he was about to get himself in a heap of trouble.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT?" She turned to him angrily. "You're NOT the most important thing in the world, you know!"

…..Ouch. This was heartbreaking to hear. If she felt this way, he had to do the dreaded.

"P-body…I…"

"Why are you calling me that?"  
>"..Because…" He started. "You're not yourself anymore!" He yelled over the thunder. Dennis and Arc ran ahead, avoiding the arguing couple. Arc worried and worried, shutting the safehouse door.<p>

"Dennis, we can't leave him out there!" She said as he barred the door. "Don't bar it yet!" She protested. Dennis grumbled and stopped, taking the bar off the door.

"What the heck are you talking about?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"P-Body, you're just not yourself. You aren't the girl I fell in love with. You aren't the sensitive, pensive, normal girl I once hugged and kissed and shared nights with." He said, voice warbling. Orange stared at him, unable to understand.

"What's your point? People change! I'm adapting to my environment!"

"YOU'VE BECOME A MANIAC!" He yelled.

"I have not!" She attempted to defend herself.

"Or-….P-Body. You aren't what you once were; you're not yourself. You don't care about me anymore, it's obvious."

"What about those kisses I gave y-"

"_**What about me not being the most important thing in the world to you?**_"

Orange was silent for a moment and continued to stare at him for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

"….So that's how it's going to be. In the middle of a zombie apocalypse when I begin to enjoy protecting you, you just quit on me. You decided that _now_ would be the time to break up with me. Classy, Blue. Classy. So you don't love me anymore." She said in a flat, eerie tone. "FINE." Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, causing Blue to jump a bit. Blue took a step back, eye widening. He kept a hand on his shotgun just in case. As much as he wanted to calm her, he knew that in this situation, it was highly unlikely.

Orange stormed into the safehouse, extremely upset. The Fergusons jumped, quickly looking towards her as she opened the door violently. Blue came in behind her, shutting the door quietly. He attempted to stay out of her focus, sitting behind the large crate next to the shelves. They all remained silent as Orange paced back and forth, grumbling and muttering to herself. Part of her wanted to cry while another part of her was much too angry to do so.

She couldn't believe this! She looked over at Dennis and Arcadia and noticed how close they were. It was practically an insult to her at a moment like this. Dennis hugged Arcadia and ignored Orange. He kissed her on the cheek and Orange's eye twitched. As Arcadia clung to Dennis, Orange huffed and took the can of diesel from Blue, filling up her chainsaw.

"Hey! We need-..!" Blue started. She stopped, everyone going completely silent again and staring at him. "….Nevermind…" He said nervously. She screwed the cap back on and continued her pacing. The rain pounded on the roof and they decided they really didn't want to leave. Arcadia huddled closer to Dennis, clutching his arm and smiling at him weakly. She was just happy that she had him, and didn't know what she'd ever do without him. As they kissed again, Orange growled and clung to her Chainsaw tighter, glaring at the two of them. She just knew that anything that reminded her of being in a relationship was going to hurt her and her performance.

"..Dennis." She spoke in her flat, angry tone again. He turned his head and his stomach did a somersault.

"Uh…Yes?" He embraced Arcadia harder and his pupils shrank a bit. Arcadia watched Orange spoke, sensing something very bad. She hung onto him almost protectively. Orange shoved Arcadia away and walked Dennis close to the wall. Arc stumbled back, watching them in absolute horror.

"You would _never_ give up on Arcadia, would you?" She stared him right in the eyes. He looked down at her, horrified.

"N-no…I don't think so…She's so sweet and kind…" He murmured. Blue gazed at them with an amount of terror close to Arc's, scared she would change course and lash out at him at any second or something akin to that.

"Good…so let's say…Arcadia took up a new hobby… Regardless of what it was, you would still support her, wouldn't you?" She looked over her bloodied weapon as she spoke.

"Well…I suppose."

"Well well well, would you look at that…" She slowly faced Blue as she kept Dennis pinned so close to the wall that he couldn't move. Blue continued to worry; he was sure she was going to turn on him. She faced back at him for a long time, giving him a cold, harsh stare.

"Um-" Dennis started, attempting a bit to squirm away. Orange immediately whirled around back to face him, closer than before.

"What was that?" She attempted to get her face close to his, provided she could reach his height. This made him more nervous.

"I uh…I just thought that maybe…" He started nervously. "You know what…Blue is right. You're _not_ the same person anymore." He puffed out his chest and attempted to be a man in the face of danger. "You need to back up and take a look at what you've become. You need to look at yourself, Orange. Maybe then your friends and lover won't give up on you. In fact, in the state you're in, I'd have to agree with Blue. I couldn't imagine him rolling over belly up to a _batshit insane __**bitch**_ like you!" Extremely angered, she let out a high beeping sound and slammed him into the wall, holding her chainsaw close to his neck.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ REFER TO ME THAT WAY!" She screamed. "I CAN END YOU! I CAN END YOU AT ANY MOMENT, **JUST TRY ME!**" She snarled.

Arcadia quickly jumped out at her, grabbing her arms and attempting to yank them back.

"ORANGE, STOP! D-DON'T!" She pleaded as her face became red and puffy, tears welling up and trickling down her red cheeks as her breaths became loud and panicked. "H-HE DIDN'T MEAN IT! DID YOU?" She gave him a desperate look that said 'please go along with this'. Orange became extremely irritated and shoved Arc back with her elbow.

Dennis' face felt hot and tears welled up in his eyes as well, choking on his fear.

"Arcadia….I-I love you!" He yelled, his voice warbling in fear and desperation.

"I LOVE YOU, T-TOO!" Arcadia stumbled back, yelling back at him through chokes and tears. Orange emitted another high beep and pulled the cord on her chainsaw, revving it up above her head once more. Dennis screamed, his whole life flashing before his eyes.

"ORANGE, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"  
>"<em>DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!<em>" Orange screamed. As the chainsaw roared to life again, Arcadia's eyes remained fixed on the spinning blade. Orange growled and kneed Dennis in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground, where she bore the gnashing teeth of the chainsaw into his flesh. As it gnawed away at him, a chilling, heartbreaking scream escaped his lungs. He gasped and cried, shivering as his right arm was painfully liberated from his body.

"HAPPY NOW!" She turned to Blue and Arcadia and her whole body was shaking. "_NOW_ AM I A CRAZY BATSHIT INSANE **KILLING OBSESSED MANIAC!**" She yelled over Dennis' screams. Arcadia's knees felt weak and she found herself on the floor, her whole body immobile. Her heart felt like it was trying to claw its way out of her chest and everything she saw seemed to sway. Her head was light as a feather, yet hurt at the same time.

"OH…G-GOD!" Dennis cried, blood pooling and staining his sweater vest a deep crimson.

Blue was absolutely disgusted; he was horrified, though not nearly as intensely as Arcadia. He shakily started towards the door; he couldn't watch this. His former enemy had been reduced to tears on the ground in a puddle of his own blood, but it never would have been tolerable to watch, not now, not ever. This just did him in.

Orange saw Blue inching towards the door and angrily leapt at him, pinning him to the ground. Orange clutched his shoulder tight and sat on top of him to keep him down. She then returned both hands to her chainsaw and stared down at him.

"Well…I see we're back to this again, aren't we?" She giggled. "Except this time, I'M in charge~" She clutched her chainsaw tighter for a moment. Meanwhile, Dennis was still alive, screaming for his life in the corner. His whole body shook and he looked over to see his disembodied arm, which caused him to void all his stomach contents onto the floor. He continued to shake and pant, clutching at the mess of blood where his arm had been.

Arcadia gradually forced herself to crawl towards the man, feeling her own stomach twisting and turning. She bit down hard on her lip, keeping her moist eyes focused on his pained face. She clawed at the bloody ground, finally close to him. She couldn't muster up the strength to say anything, though now was not the time for words. She settled her trembling body next to his, slipping her weak arms around him, from his good side. She knew she couldn't do anything to make the situation better, but at least she could be there with him; shaking, sobbing, trying not to gag. Dennis knew things were going down when the world around him became hazy. He coughed, blood splattering onto the floor out of his mouth. He groaned loudly and leaned his head against Arcadia. "I…*cough* I…l-love you…Arcadia…d-don't you f-forget it..." He groaned and coughed as each breath became harder to grasp.

Blue stared up at Orange, his whole body clanking in fear.

"Orange, please…You don't want to do this…" His voice shook with his form.

"You're expecting me to kill you, aren't you? Aww…that's cute…" She said with an oddly smooth inflection in her voice. "I may be furious with you, but I'm not done with you; not yet~" She giggled.

"Please just let me go! Haven't you done enough already?" He struggled to push her away, but he was much too weak. Normally he'd have the strength, but in his fear, he'd been rendered weak.

Dennis put his arm around Arcadia and spit out blood onto the floor, trying not to let it flood his lungs.

"You….you c-can't die…Y-YOU CAN'T! I-I won't let you!" Arcadia held him closer, her sobbing becoming more violent. She looked up at him in terror, tears flowing down her face. She'd never be able to go on, let alone live, without him if he died now. "Not this way please, _please_ not this way…" She seemed to pray.

"Please.." Dennis started, reaching with a frail, trembling hand towards the medkit on her back and not having the strength to grab it. "Please…try to at least…*cough*…keep me breathing…I'm probably going to bleed to death, but…w-we can try." He coughed and sputtered, blood traveling down his chin as he spoke. His eyes were bloodshot, the area around his eyes puffy and red although his face was pale. He could still hardly breathe, and as he continued to cry, it became even harder.

Arcadia shakily took the pack of her back and tried her best to dig through its contents quickly. Her trembling hands made this difficult, but she managed to acquire the gauze from the kit.

"I-I won't let you die. N-no..no no no no, you w-won't. And everything can be ok-okay, okay?" She wouldn't allow herself to believe this was it for him. As she wrapped his bloody stump of an arm up, she kept the bots out of mind, who were still talking.

Orange threw Blue's shotgun out of his reach and took his pistols, tossing one aside and turning towards the two with the other. Blue's pupil shrank; despite his resistance, he allowed his weapons to be ripped from his possession. Was she going to do what he thought? He didn't want to find out, but he couldn't look away. Orange watched the two of them, and once Arcadia had finished securing bandages on Dennis, he smiled at her weakly. He closed his eyes and held her close, pressing her head to his chest. He took a deep, painful breath, coughing up more blood as he exhaled. Arcadia felt comforted by his beating heart, closing her eyes and sobbing more on his chest, thankful that at least he was still alive.

"It's okay….it's okay….I think that…I think that everything will *cough* be alright…I'm going to be *cough* okay…Arcadia! I…I promi-"

-BANG-

Dennis stopped mid-sentence and the whole room fell deathly silent. Arcadia jumped a bit, startled by the bang. She only hugged him tighter, shutting her eyes tighter. She tried to let the beating of his heart comfort her, but soon it had slowed and silenced as well. She slowly sat up, looking to her lover.

"D….De…" Tears welled up in her eyes and she stared in disbelief. His eyes were glazed over and his breathing had ceased. His arm around her had gone limp and he was completely lifeless. Once she saw the hole through his head, it had become apparent to her.

Dennis was gone.

She cried loudly, her whole body trembling violently.

"No…NO!" She gasped painfully, her mind was flooded with terror and depression and disbelief. "_**NO!**_" She cried louder, hugging his limp body, attempting to sooth the searing, piercing pain through his comforting embrace, but she had no way to feel that now, and she never would ever again.

Her heavy, painful crying hit Blue extremely hard. Each loud gasp and muffled cry as her tears soaked his sweater vest further made Blue feel intensely guilty. He felt not only terrified, disgusted and depressed by the loss of Dennis, but also guilty. He knew that this string of events was his fault. If he never said anything, no one would be dead, no one would be hurt, none of this would have happened. But there was no turning back; he didn't love her anymore. He couldn't. And obviously, she didn't love him either; by the way she held her chainsaw after tossing the gun, he could tell she loved it more than him. She almost looked like she was caressing it, petting it. It was sick. He watched her and the loving way she held it, he could tell that she and the chainsaw were going to be together for a long time. It was her love now, and that was obvious.

Orange looked to her horrified former lover and glanced to her left for a moment. She put the chainsaw up on the table, too high for him to reach. She leaned forward on him and looked him straight in the eye, that crazed look remaining with her attempt to be seductive, only being more intensified by the blood spattered on her optic.

"Now do you know I won't kill you?" She slid a bloody hand up his body.

"…." He nodded slowly, looking down at her hand. It had left a smudge of blood on his shiny white casing. "Y-yes…"

"Are you gonna think twice about the things you say?" She used that skin crawling tone of voice again.

"Y….yes…." He said quietly, as though it pained him to say so. She leaned in closer, eye opening wide and she said slowly,

"Goooooood boy….." Blue shivered; she was creeping him out much more than before. He let out a high beep, hoping that she hadn't heard. It didn't matter that she said she wouldn't kill him, he didn't believe her.


	6. Chapter 7

"Orange.." He said between breaths. She sat up with her chainsaw and looked at him to continue. His eye remained shut. "Please..don't kill me. I promise, I….I'll do anything…I already did what you said…everything you asked…" He opened his eye to see her standing above him, blood and oil spattered. He flinched in fear. "Please?" She merely stared down at him, as though indecisive. He stood quickly as her hand reached for the pull cord and looked to the door. It was then that he noticed that the room was beginning to flood.

"Orange! F-…The door!" He couldn't gather words. There was too much going on. Orange watched the water puddle around her feet and emitted an angry beep. She said nothing more as she unbarred the door, taking another diesel can and running out into the flooding world.

"Arcadia, let's go!" Blue said, urging her to stand up. She picked Dennis up as best she could and dragged him out the door; his 160 lb body was not easy to carry. Blue picked up his shotgun and bolted out the door. It was every man, woman and robot for themselves. He realized that as Orange ran through the corn angrily, he wouldn't be able to escape. If he wanted to get away, he'd have to follow her. This, he did _not_ want to do. He panicked, not sure where to go or what to do with himself. He was a bit embarrassed to see that he hadn't yet retracted himself, and did so right away. Zombies continued to run at them and Arcadia ignored them. Blue shot them and kicked them away, working hard to keep them away from the grieving widow that shuffled through the corn.

Arcadia could hardly see. The poor girl was soaked to the bone and was still sobbing. Through the rain, tears and cold she was surprised that she could see at all.

"Oh Dennis…my poor Dennis…" She cried, hugging him tight. She sat down and decided she would want to give him a proper burial, but couldn't bring herself to go and find a shovel.

She couldn't just leave him there; she just couldn't give him up. She clung to his empty body and buried her face in his good shoulder.

"I can't do this…I can't go on without him…" She sobbed. Blue watched Orange's elevator ascend and she stopped off, that ungodly weapon still in her hands, taking the blood and limbs of the violent undead that advanced on her. Blue sat down and put his head in his hands.

"What have I done…." He said in a bit of a pathetic squeal. "WHY!" He yelled, unheard by anyone through the storm. Orange stopped and looked down on the field. She managed to form an idea and she had hope that it'd work. Blue continued to cry by himself as Orange thought through her plan briefly.

Arc touched Dennis' face, closing his eyes. She bit her bottom lip and tried to hold back more tears .She still couldn't believe that he was gone. Completely gone. Forever. There was no way for him to ever return to his earthly body, to be part of her life again. She burst into tears again, holding him close. His skin was ice cold against hers, making it worse.

"Oh that Dennis.." Orange chuckled, taking the bottle off her back and looking it over. She sighed happily. "He always was afraid of fire…" She stared at the Molotov cocktail for a long, long time. "It'd be a reaaal shame, wouldn't it…" She said to herself. As the scenario played in her head, she began to cackle loudly, throwing her head back. Her disgusting laugh traveled through the air, enough to reach Blue and cause him to feel absolutely wretched and nasty. He shuddered and hugged himself closer. His cringe intensified and he attempted to block out what she'd done to him.

Arcadia ignored the cackle, sure there was some death related reason. She didn't want any of that; she couldn't handle it, even if it was just a zombie. However it would have been wise to have paid it some mind. Had she looked up, she would have seen that flaming bottle of gasoline hurdling towards her.

The bottle crashed and the gasoline made contact with the flaming rag. The girl jumped when she heard the breaking glass and turned to see the two make contact. It combusted into a much larger flame and spread rather quickly for being in the rain. Arcadia screamed loudly, standing up and dragging his body away from the deadly inferno.

It wasn't enough. Orange wanted more. She was excited to see another Molotov sitting near the burning trashcan. She picked it up and chucked it at the panicky woman in the burning cornfield, managing to hit the corn that was behind her.

Another broken bottle crash and Arcadia attempted to get out in another direction. The fire spread too quickly for the rain to put out, but she still kept hoping it'd save her.

"H-HELP! HEELPP!" She choked through tears and smoke. "No…noooo no no no no-oo n-no nonono…" She couldn't get away; the fire was everywhere around her. She felt claustrophobia setting in and her breathing became sharp, shallow and panicked.

"Dennis! No…No, no Dennis, I won't let the fire get you, I-I promise you.." She coughed. She sat in the center of the fire and embers fell upon her and her blood-soaked, dead lover as the fire swirled around them and drew closer. It almost ate them up.

"No..NO! **NO!**" She screamed and clutched Dennis. Her eyes and lungs stung painfully. Her breaths were shallow, as it was hard to gather any oxygen. She went into another coughing fit and the flames licked at their feet and embers fell into her hair. "NOO!" She shrieked.

It completely enveloped them and Orange stood from where she was, watching and cackling.

"Bye bye!" She waved at the fire as Arcadia's heartbreaking scream echoed. Blue was absolutely horrified. That scream would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	7. Chapter 8

"My god, Orange.." He said in a sickened tone. "Dear…GOD." He said louder as the screams faded in coughs and cries. He had to get away. He couldn't stay here, not where he'd witness murder, dismemberment and rape. This was all too much for him. He braved through the far side of the corn, away from the fire, to get to the elevator. Orange was highly amused by all this. She felt as though they were like her little play things.

"Well, well, well…What will I do with you…" She whispered as she stepped back into the shadows. Blue called the lift and Orange hatched an idea. She waited eagerly for the lift to bring him up to the top. As far as he was concerned, she was gone. She was off to fight more zombies.

He reached the top and stopped to look back once more. He had an overview of where it all happened. He let out a sullen sigh and groaned. As he turned to go around to the stairs, he was faced with his tall ex.

"Boo." She said simply.

"HOLY SH-FFF GOD D-ORANGE! WHAT THE...FFFFFHHEELLL?" He jumped with an enormous fright.

"What's wrong, did I scare you?" She said, approaching him. He stepped back from her.

"You're insane!" He yelled.

"And?' She took another step forward.

"Y-You're mad!" He stepped back again.

"And?"

"YOU'RE _DISGUSTING_!"

"And?"

"You're…You're.." He was at a loss for words. She didn't care. He didn't know what to say or do. He could only step backwards.

"I'm…?' She took one more step forward, he took one more back.

"You're…a murderer. A rapist. A…cold blooded killer.." He said. There was no other way to say it.

"Yeah?" She said, stroking the chainsaw.

"Y-…Yeah. But..You don't have to continue this…" He said in fear that she'd do something about this.

"Why not? What would make me stop enjoying this that would make me stop now?"

"Well…You always know that…You've lost your only friends.." He muttered.

"Friends? Blue, I can do this on my own! Friends will hold me back! Friends will only get in my way!" She ranted.

"…what have you become…" He said, revolted.

"You're not starting THIS again.." She rolled her eye.

"You're the opposite of the person I once knew. The opposite in _every single way._ You're just not Orange anymore!" He attempted to explain again.

"So if I'm not Orange, and I'm the opposite of Orange, that makes me….Blue?" She said, a smug look in her eye.

"no…You're just.." He put a hand to his face. He couldn't go on. "I…I don't know. Anything I say, you won't listen. You're so self-centered, so conceded, so independent now. Orange, you're going to live the rest of your life _alone_. You're never going to be loved ever again. Not the way I loved you. You're a sick creature hell bent on murder and that's all you'll ever be. I hope you're happy." He glared at her. She was speechless. "You fulfilled that sick need for blood. You got your fun out of it, and for what?" As he continued, Orange merely stared at him. She was dumbfounded. "I look at you now, and see only the painful memories you've given me. You scarred me for life; you showed me blood, gore and mayhem. You traumatized me, you _fucking __**RAPED ME.**_ You did all of this and I have to live with those memories for the rest of my life." He growled. "So what do you have to say about that? What have you to say for yourself?" He asked. She thought for a long time.

"…Alright. You win." She said.

"Uh…what?" He was confused.

"You win. You win the manliness I didn't think you had. Congratulations. You suuuuure showed me. Oh yeah. You know what? I feel soooooo bad for you! Allow me to liberate you of those painful memories, you _**BASTARD.**_"

Orange kicked Blue back over the ledge of the building and he panicked. He reached out and grabbed her leg as he fell, dragging her down.

"No…NO!" She yelled. They crashed on the ground and her chainsaw was in pieces. She groaned and opened her eye slowly, her entire body in extreme agony. Blue was on the cement beside her, the backside of his core cracked and dented. His frame was cracked and couldn't move his body. Luckily since his body was round, he had bounced a bit, not taking all the damage possible. However, it was enough of a fall to be lethal. Orange, on the other hand, was extremely damaged. Her weight bearing was cracked and broken, her back almost shattered. She couldn't move, either.

"Nnnghh…" She looked over to see her left arm detached from her frame. "oh god…" She groaned in pain. She attempted to move her legs but couldn't. Her hip plates had fallen off, one broken. This was the end for her, she just knew it.

"Orange.." Blue said, sure that he was nearing his final moments as well.

"Wh-what.." She said as one by one, the lights in her eye shut off.

"I…" He started. He groaned and took a deep breath. His body was shutting down on him. "_I…__**HATE**__…YOU…_" He growled, his voice strong and serious. She didn't think she would ever hear him say that. She just laid there, rethinking her new murderous lifestyle. She began to regret it, and turned towards him. Only about 3 or 4 lights were left in her eye, the fourth going out as she began to speak.

"I'm s…s….s….s….s..s..sorry..orry…sorrsorrsorry.." She groaned, her voice low and distorted. Her voice repeated now and then as her body was unable to power her speaking function. Blue looked at her as the last light went out in her eye. The dark red backlight of her eye faded out and she was gone. Blue still felt pain for her death. She was still someone he knew, someone he once loved. Not even after she had become a killer had he ever wished her dead. He only wanted to get away. Even though she raped him, traumatized him and tried to kill him, he still didn't actually hate her, and she died thinking he did. She died thinking he hated her, she died thinking he was happier with her dead. As his body lost power, at least half the lights in his eye had gone out. He groaned and stared at the hollow eyed dead bot next to him.

"….I'm sorry, too…" He said lowly. He turned and stared up into the rain, awaiting the dark and liberating fate she had brought upon him.

So there he was, waiting to die. He regretted giving her up for so many reasons. He now knew that change was possible. He knew now that he could have changed her, and that he could have turned her away from her murderous need. This was extremely painful for him. He closed his eye and allowed himself to cry out, "TAKE MY LIFE!" He didn't want to live with the guilt. He didn't want to continue knowing that he had not given up on her, they'd be back on the boat. They'd all be fine, he'd still find a way to love her. He'd never had had to forcefully please her. The lights in his eye were few and he felt hazy and sleepy. He had that intense pain in his body that would keep one from rest, but he couldn't keep himself awake. His sleep took him deeper and deeper into a relaxed state, his panic gone and his pain fading with all his other senses. His eye faded and he almost didn't feel himself go. But it was done.

Dennis had been murdered.

Arcadia had gone engulfed in flames.

Blue lie lifeless on the cement, rain pooling around him.

Orange's life taken in the same manner, by the same slab of cement.

One would imagine the horror and fear of being killed in a zombie apocalypse, but not like this. Zombies or not, there were all killed. And by what? The ones they trusted most, the only people they had left in the world. That one sweet girl who showed compassion for her teammates; she was the one who ended up purging them all in the end. Again, for what? An answer they'd never know, and they'd never tell.


End file.
